


And I See Fire

by QueenOctopusEmoji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Sorcerer!Cas, Squire!Dean, magical au, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOctopusEmoji/pseuds/QueenOctopusEmoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Dean Winchester of the small village of Merdale had been boring. He ran a inn with his brother Sam and his surrogate father Bobby, he worked in the fields for extra coin, he played pranks on the people in town. He thirsted to go on an adventure like the many Sorcerers and Mercenaries that passed through Merdale on the way to more exciting lands.</p><p>All of that changes however at the arrival of a hooded sorcerer to their inn, demanding a squire and a horse. As Dean takes on the role of squire to The Great Sorcerer Castiel, he realises that his humble life will never be the same again as he is flung into a world of war, dragons, destiny and magic that he'd only seen from afar before.</p><p>~</p><p>A magical world where Magic exists and cam be harnesed by witches and warlocks. Although rare, dragons are said to exist. Kingdoms, glittering and powerful, rule small empires of humble townsfolk. </p><p>Dean is around 25 years old, Castiel about 30, Sam is around 17 and Bobby is about 50. Gabriel 32, Balthzar 35 and Anna 23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - How To Lose Friends

"Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"Fine... Sir?"

"Yes Dean?" The sorcerer answered smugly from beneath his ever-present hood.

Dean supposed it was, of course, totally unreasonable that he should think he was allowed to use Castiel's first name. Ever since the mysterious man had turned up on Bobby's doorstep demanding a squire, Dean had been on a very short leash. That's been around 3 and a half months ago now.

"Why is it you need a squire anyways?" Dean questioned. "Coz the way I see it, squires are for errands, and fighting alongside knights, and for tending 'orses. I haven't done any of that with you. So why'd you need a squire?" 

"It is true I do not need you in the traditional way one would employ a squire. However my uses for you are no less binding or noble." 

"Is that so? You wanna know what I think?" Dean questioned.

"I would rather be trodden on by a lame mule."

"I reckon you're lonely, I do." Dean suggested. 

When Castiel spoke next, there was a smile in his voice.

"Is that so? I'm lonely, am I?"

"Aye, you wander around all day, every day, with no one but your own thoughts for company. A man needs some friendly interaction or he'll go mad." Dean felt his conclusion was sound.

Castiel was unusually reserved for a man of this age. He detested interactions with strangers, instead demanding Dean take care of any speaking that needed to be done. Despite being usually quiet, he had a fiery temper that could flare up at any moment. Many knights, sorcerers and even kings knew of Castiel's immense power. His talent in the arcane arts made him a formidable enemy or revolutionary ally. Despite numerous offers to become an extremely well payed mercenary, he refused to work with anyone, only fighting for his own humble causes. As you'd expect of any powerful man, he had enemies. Greedy men that desired his power, or bitter companions of those Castiel had killed. Few could stand against Castiel for long however, as he could easily remove threats with his talents, even from the most threatening of opponents. 

Perhaps a reason enemies attacked him so often, was his refusal to dress in any other way other than his iconic look. He wore a long, dark purple cape that almost disappeared in the dark of night. The trim of the cape followed around the edge of the hood in a thin green stitch. His hood was always up, and only ever fell in battle or as a sign of deep respect. Beneath his hood, he had a pale face with piercing blue eyes that flicked around the view like an animal searching for prey. Dean's green eyes were warm and comforting, shockingly different to the coldness of Castiel's. In contrast with Dean he had ever present black stubble peppering his jaw, whereas Dean remained clean shaven at all times. Castiel's pale skin again was unique, as this part of the country was lucky in the sunlight, leaving most inhabitants with tanned skin such as Dean's. Castiel was taller than Dean, though Dean believed that was only due to Castiel's shoes, which were black leather with a heel meant to intimidate those the same height by making one look taller. Castiel's form was lean yet strong, especially his arms and hands, which were precise and slim unlike Dean's, which were strong and calloused due to his life as a worker. Dean carried no cloak equal to the splendour of Castiel's. His cloak was too short, only reaching half way between his thighs. It was black and thin, and carried the occasional patch of mismatched fabric to mend holes and tears. It was a pass-me-down from Bobby. Castiel carried around with him an elegant wooden staff, which he walked with despite having no injury. It appeared to be made of mahogany or a similar wood. The top of the polished staff separated into 8 branches, which curled to hold a jagged opal stone around the size of an egg. Dean swore he'd seen the rock change colour when Castiel was angry or distressed. 

All of Castiel's majesty and power however didn't make up for how much of an ass Castiel was, or at least it didn't in Dean's mind. Castiel was an extremely poor conversationalist. He struggled to recognise social queues and any notion of sarcasm was lost on him. He was painfully honest, and never missed a chance to arrogantly remind Dean of his power.

From what Dean could piece together, Castiel had never had a squire or companion before. Dean, having grown up surrounded by friendly townspeople, his brother Sam and his surrogate father Bobby, believed that being alone for such a time would drive even the strongest of men insane.

"Dean. I am going to tell you a story. In a far off land, a man and women had 9 children. One was a young boy who hated his family. They were cold towards him, unfair, and patronising. He longed for a day when he could leave. At a young age he discovered alchemy and the beauty of arcane arts. He showed a natural talent and affinity for it in fact. His family, instead of cherishing his gift and allowing it to blossom," his fist tightened around his staff as he spoke, "crushed it, telling him he was a mutant, a freak, for having his gifts. He left home only at 14 to live alone. He had no money or friends and instead suffered a daily fight for survival until he was strong enough to support himself. If he had died in the mountains of starvation, his family wouldn't have weeped, they would have rejoiced." Castiel stopped walking to look to the sky, allowing his hood to fall onto his shoulders. He looked stern. "They were monsters. While trying to survive, the boy found joy in the few books he had, and the solitude of the mountains. Every second alone was a worthwhile reward for what he had suffered at the hands of his family. Tell me Dean," he glared at his squire, "does that boy sound like the kind of person to desire the company of a lowly, unintelligent squire?" He sneered.

"Maybe?" Dean ventured. Castiel's sneer morphed into a grin as he pulled his hood onto his head again and continued walking. 

"I see you are beyond reason." They quickly reached a pace equal to their previous walk. "Dean the reason I have employed you as my squire is not loneliness. You are useful to me in that you can perform tasks I am too busy to do, such as cooking. You interact well with people, letting me communicate comfortably. You are physically strong, meaning you can carry items I cannot afford to be burdened with. You understand people, and make room for human error where I fail to. That and when you trip its very humorous." He finished.

Dean was offended. "You mean I'm only here to convenience you?" He frowned. 

Castiel looked back to where Dean was walking behind him and smiled. "Of course, as is the job of every squire."


	2. A Real Heartless Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnig of a short story arc that will eventually lead to a much larger arc :)

"So, Sir, just where are we headed to now?" Dean enquired as they crawled up the edge of a tall mountain. At the foot of the mountain, the feat seemed impossible, but through Castiel's power and Dean's trusty stolen shovel, they soon forged a path.

"A few days ago I received a letter from a friend who requires some assistance. I've elected to assist him." Castiel answered, not looking back.

"A _friend_?" As far as Dean knew, Castiel had no relations, especially not any friendly ones.

"A more suitable title I suppose would be 'brother'" He grimaced as he mumbled the offending word.

"Brother? You said you hated your family and they were glad you'd left."

"Ah, well I may have skipped some of the details. My parents and six of my siblings hated me. 3 siblings did not. Balthazar, now a thief in Trudeft, remained loyal to me. My youngest sister Anna was naive and didn't understand my families hatred towards me. And finally, Gabriel. He is who I am seeking to assist. He is my closest ally. He too possesses a talent in the arcane arts, though I would be so bold as to say he isn't as apt as I." Castiel concluded. Dean had to equally part his focus on Castiel and his own footing to avoid falling off the now steep mountain face they were negotiating.

"Right, how's he in trouble?"

"It appears he's angered someone rather powerful, though I do not know whom yet. However, knowing Gabriel, it is probably someone more aggressive and much more sinister than himself."

Dean was still struggling to imagine this brother of Castiel's. He'd originally, having heard of Castiel's siblings, had thought of them as very similar to Castiel. The same blue eyes, the same pale skin, black hair, same surly attitude, arrogance, yet with shocking intelligence.

This Gabriel didn't sound very intelligent and certainly sounded more social and approachable than Castiel.

-

A few days later they arrived in a small fishing village near a lake in the mountains. It reminded Dean of his own village, its quaintness, its quietness. Dean and Castiel entered a small inn in the centre of the small town. He instructed Dean to pass a large bag of coins to the innkeeper in exchange for two rooms for two nights, while he took one of the chairs around the fire.

When Dean returned, a stranger was seated across the fire from Castiel. He wore a similar hood, though the stitching was instead red, rather than the green of Castiel's.

Dean sat in a chair beside Castiel and watched the stranger intently. He sat with one leg crossed over his other, his ankle resting on his knee. His fingers were steepled. His hood, like Castiel's, hid his face, though the light of the fire illuminated his chin.

"Dean." Castiel finally spoke, having watched the stranger in silence. "Meet my brother, Gabriel."

His brother raised a hand to lower his hood.

He revealed a pointed face that bore no resemblance to Castiel's. He had warm, amber eyes that shined in the light of the fire. His brown hair was pushed back, similarly to Sam's. He smirked at Dean, and stretched out a hand over the fire.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Dean shook the man's hand, noting he wore many rings, none of which seemed to fit his fingers correctly.

"You too Sir." replied Dean, although he wasn't entirely sure he meant it.

Gabriel grinned at Castiel. "You obviously have this one well trained Castiel." he remarked.

Castiel frowned at his brother, but otherwise didn't comment. "Why is it you invited me here, brother? Another maiden's husband challenging you to a duel for ruining the sanctity of his marriage?" Castiel suggested.

"Oh, Castiel, you've discovered a sense of humour since I last saw you! Is this your squire's doing?" Gabriel laughed. "Tell me," he focused on Dean and leant forward in his seat, "are you not yet suicidal? For all he does that annoys you?"

"Gabriel." Castiel warned.

"His threats, his anger..."

"Gabriel." again Castiel attempted to interrupt him.

"His selfishness."

"Gabriel."

"His arrogance."

" _Gabriel_!" Castiel raised his voice.

"His lies."

"Gabriel!" Castiel stressed.

Gabriel finally glanced back to his brother, sitting back."Okay, I'll play nice." he smiled. A genuine smile, unlike the others he'd displayed before. "I asked for your help as I've gotten into a spot of bother with a Witch named Kali."

"Kali?!" Castiel repeated, disbelieving.

"Don't act so surprised Castiel, we all knew this was coming. That wench adores me. Unfortunately, I should've considered her adoration as a compliment, rather than a privilege. I stole something of hers, and now it seems she's employed every magical mercenary in the state to deliver my head on a stake. I have been forced into hiding, which is why I am dwelling," he glanced around the room, grimacing, "here."

Castiel dropped his head into his hands. "Honestly Gabriel, of all the witches you could've wounded, you picked-"

"Who exactly is Kali?" Dean voiced. Castiel pulled his head up from his hands to face his squire.

"Kali is a very powerful witch. She lives in a secluded abandoned temple in the mountains. I have fought her once before, she very nearly killed me, although I almost did the same to her of course. It is rumoured that she tortured her family when she was young. Her favourite punishment is to strangle her enemies merely by focusing on them." He spoke with a quiet reverence that truly emphasised her immense power.

Dean shivered. This witch certainly didn't sound like the kind of woman he would ever wish to meet.

"Now now Castiel," interrupted Gabriel, "you're being awfully unforgiving. She isn't all bad. She's one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, and I've reached all the far corners of the empire. She is of a bloodline apparently linked to the Gods. She is wiser than anyone else I know, excluding Castiel of course."

"Yes well excuse me if her beauty doesn't make up for her murdering innocent people in my mind." Castiel spat.

"The point, Castiel, is that she has far too many mercenaries wanting my death. But, cut off the head and the body will flounder." Gabriel spoke.

"Y-you want me to kill _Kali_?!" Castiel asked. Before now, Dean had never seen Castiel wary of any foe. Now, a shadow of doubt was cast over the sorcerer's face, maybe even with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"If its not too much to ask." Gabriel admitted. "Course you're gonna have me on standby, and I'm sure your squire will be on-hand."

"No." Spoke Castiel.

"Say what?"

"Dean isn't coming."

"The hell I'm not!" Dean interrupted, standing. "I'm your squire, I'm gonna be there. Its about time we rode into battle." Dean had left the safety of his town with a thirst for adventure, and one hell of a good fight.

Castiel stood too, matching Dean's height, but with the flicker of the fire behind him, casting his face in shadow, Castiel looked truly intimidating.

"Dean, you are but a humble field worker, you'd only get in our way. After all the effort I have put into you, I will not throw it all away because your idiocy led you to believe this is a battle that can be won with a pitchfork!" Castiel's voice boomed. Luckily there was no one else in the inn main room that could overhear the heated chorus.

Dean faltered, and let his head drop, gazing at his feet. Castiel took his seat again, staring into the flames. Gabriel watched them both with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DisClaimer: I own nothing, ever.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always please let me know of any questions or corrections or suggestions for this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your awesome support x
> 
> If you are finding this account through my fanfiction.net account, https://www.fanfiction.net/LadyOctopusEmoji then please enjoy the works I will be uploading here from now on. 
> 
> Any suggestions or questions about this story, just dm me. This story is unbeta-ed, as most of my work is, so corrections are welcomed.
> 
> I aim to upload a chapter every week however its unlikely I'm going to be very reliable for around 4 weeks, sorry x


End file.
